ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Cartoons presents: Laff-A-Lympics
Cartoos presents: Laff-A-Lympics is an animated series and it will release on April 17, 2017. Is a reboot of the Hanna-Barbera animated series Scooby's All Star Laff-A-Lympics. Plot The sporting competitions that the characters would be called upon to perform in would often be comical and offbeat versions of Olympic sports, races, and scavenger hunts. Each segment took place in a different location around the world. Sports commentator *Bart Simpson (The Simpsons) *Snagglepuss *Mildrew Wolf (It's the Wolf!) *Peter Pan (Disney's Peter Pan) Teams The Peter Pan Yahooeys *Mickey Mouse team captain, Minnie Mouse, Donald Duck, Daisy Duck, Goofy, Pluto, Chip 'n Dale, Humphrey Bear and Ludwig Von Drake *Looney Tunes *Yogi Bear, Boo-Boo Bear, Cindy Bear, Ranger Smith, Huckleberry Hound, Quick Draw McGraw, Baba Looey, Augie Doggie and Doggie Daddy, Snooper and Blabber, Pixie, Dixie, Mr. Jinks, Hokey Wolf, Ding-a-Ling Wolf, Yakky Doodle, Wally Gator, Magilla Gorilla, Grape Ape, Breezly and Sneezly, Ricochet Rabbit and Droop-a-Long, Punkin Puss and Mushmouse, Atom Ant, Secret Squirrel, Morocco Mole, Fred Flintstone, Scooby-Doo, Shaggy Rogers, Captain Caveman, Blue Falcon and Dino-Mutt, the Smurfs and the Snorks (Hanna-Barbera) *Tom and Jerry *Mighty Mouse *Popeye the Sailor *Woody Woodpecker *The Pink Panther *The cast of Tiny Toon Adventures *The cast of Animaniacs *Freakazoid *Homer, Marge, Lisa, Maggie, Krusty the Clown, Sideshow Mel, Mr. Teeny, Moe Szyslak, Barney Gumble, Lenny and Carl, Timothy Lovejoy, Seymour Skinner, Groundskeeper Willie, Apu, Chief Wiggum, Ned Flanders, Milhouse Van Houten, Martin Prince, Nelson Muntz, Jimbo Jones, Dolph, Kearney, Professor Frink, Otto Mann and Dr. Hibbert (The Simpsons) *Timmy Turner, Cosmo, Wanda, Poof, Sparky, Clhoe, Jorgen Von Strangle, Vicky, Denzel Crocker, Mr. and Mrs. Turner, Chester, AJ, Elmer, Sanjay, Tootie, Trixie Tang, Veronica, Tad and Chad, Principal Waxenplax, Tooth Fairy, Bouncer, Juandissimo Magnifico, Cupd and Binky Abdul (The Fairly OddParents) *Lincoln, Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lucy, Lana, Lola, Lisa, Lily and Clyde (The Loud House) *Ed, Edd, Eddy, Rolf, Kevin, Jimmy, Johnny, Sarah, Nazz, Winfred and Victor (Ed, Edd n Eddy) *Courage, Muriel and Eustace Bagge (Courage the Cowardly Dog) *Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, Prof. Utonium and Mayor *Ren and Stimpy *Norbert and Daggett (Angry Beavers) *Cat and Dog (CatDog) *Rocko and Heffer Wolfe (Rocko's Modern Life) *Dexter and Dee-Dee (Dexter's Laboratory) *Tummi Gummi, Scrooge McDuck, Huey Dewey and Louie, Gadget Hackwrench, Monterey Jack, Zipper, Baloo, Darkwing Duck, Launchpad McQuack, Gosalyn Mallard and Honker Muddlefoot, Max Goof, PJ Pete, Bonkers, Lucky Piquel, Miranda Wright, Fall-Apart Rabbit and Toots (The Disney Afternoon) *Genie, Iago and Abu (Aladdin) *Simba, Timon and Pumbaa (The Lion King) *Jake (Jake and the Neverland Pirates) *Steve and Friends *The Angry Birds The Family Guy Jerks *The Griffin Family and their friends The Really Rottens *Pete (Disney) team captain *Mortimer Mouse *The Phantom Blot *Captain Hook and Mr. Smee (Peter Pan) *Hades (Hercules) *Big Bad Wolf (Disney) *Fat Cat and his gang (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) *The Fearsome Five, Steelbeak, Taurus Bulba, Tuskernini and Ammonia Pine (Darkwing Duck) *Don Karnage (TaleSpin) *Magica de Spell *Beagle Boys *Flintheart Glomgold *Mumbly *Dread Baron *Dinky Dalton *Dirty Dalton *Dastardly Dalton *Mr. Creepley *Mrs. Creepley *Junior Creepley *Orful Octopus *Great Fondoo *Magic Rabbit *Daisy Mayhem *Sooey *Joker (Batman) *Sideshow Bob (The Simpsons) *Cliff, Shirek and Loud (CatDog) *Foop (The Fairly OddParents) *Mojo Jojo, Fuzz Lumpkins, Him, Princess Morbucks, The Gangreen Gang, The Amoeba Boys, Sedusa and the Rowdruff Boys (The Powerpuff Girls) *Katz and Le Quack (Courage the Cowardly Dog) *The Kanker Sisters and Eddy's Brother (Ed, Edd n Eddy) *The Pigs Episodes *New York *France *Italy *German *Spain *Portugal *Mexico *England *Canada *Brazil *Himalayas *Ecuador *Argentina *The Sahara Desert *Scotland *Chile *Acapulco *Kitty Hawk, North Carolina *Greece *India *Israel *Washington D.C. *Africa *San Francisco *Italy (Part 2) *Los Angeles *China *Chicago *Japan *Baghdad *The Caraibbean *Transylvania *Grand Canyon *Ireland *Poland *Springfield *Australia *Swedish *Boston *Florida *Russia *Turkey *Norway *Albany *Italy (Part 3) *Amazon Basin *Hawaii *Madagascar *Main Street *Atlantis *New Orleans *Morocco *Egypt *South Korea *Neverland *North Pole *North South *Tahiti *The Old West *Kansas *Townsville *South America *Dimmsdale *New Zealand *The Moon *Italy (Part 4) (Series Finale) Winners *The Peter Pan Yahooeys in all episodes, and in the series finale along with other teams, but all must the Peter Pan Yahooeys. Category:Cartoons Category:Crossover Category:Crossover Franchise Category:Animated Series Category:Laff-A-Lympics